justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chica
Were you looking for: Toy Chica, her toy animatronic counterpart appearing in TRTF Classic, TRTF2 and TRTF3's minigames? [[Tortured Chica|'Tortured Chica']], her Tortured Suit counterpart seen in The Return to Freddy's 5 Story Mode? TRTF Classic= Chica is an antagonist in The Return to Freddy's Classic and is one of the mascots used at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. As said in TRTF:TDT, Chica (along with all of the other animatronics in the game) are all haunted by BFP, desperate to get Mike Schmidt's attention so he can free him from his inescapable curse. Appearance Her appearance was reused from Five Nights at Freddy's. But strangely while she's getting near at the player or at The Office, she takes an appearance from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Behavior Chica starts on Night 1. She starts on the Show Stage, and moves to the Dining Area, East Hall, and the Ceiling Vent. When in The Office, The Player must put on the Freddy Mask, or else they will be killed by Chica, ending the night. Trivia *When on the show stage, her left hand disappears when Freddy leaves the stage. |-|TRTF2= Chica makes an appearance in The Return to Freddy's 2 as an antagonist. She is the backup singer of the newly reopened Fredbear's Family Diner of the animatronic band. During night and day she walks around to keep her servos from locking up just like her robot friends, as mentioned by Alison. Despite being a harmless animatronic, she is possessed by BFP who is responsible for Chica's aggressive behaviour during the night, due to his fury at not being able to find someone to free him from his inescapable curse: being trapped inside the Frankburt suit. Appearance Chica is a yellow chicken animatronic. She has purple eyes. She has an orange beak with teeth in it. She has three feathers on her head and a bib that says Let's Eat!. She has an rusty endoskeleton, just like the other animatronics. She has orange feet with three toes similar to those of a chicken. She bares resemblance to her original FNAF1 design, expect her eyes aren't has sunken in. She noticeably doesn't have a top row of teeth inside her beak unlike the original series in FNAF 1. Behavior Chica is the first animatronic to move on Night 1, and is the animatronic the player may encounter in the office hallway. She starts on the Show Stage with Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie, and replaces Bonnie's behaviour in the original FNAF1 being the first to move off the stage and to return oftenly. After leaving the stage Chica will move to Party Room 1, before eventually reaching the office hallway. If the player doesn't put on the Freddy Mask in time she will attack the player resulting in a jumpscare. Her movements behave mostly the same as Freddy Fazbear himself, expect Chica is more active. Trivia *In the files of demo version of the game, Chica's jumpscare can be found, although it wasn't seen in the game because her AI was bugged. *Her original beak in the Demo resembled a parrot. *Chica's bib is the only costume with text. *Chica's name could have been inspired by the character of the same name in the children's program The Chica Show. **"Chica" is also Spanish for "girl" or "cute." *She doesn't have her cupcake like she has in the original FNAF1. *In the alpha her jaw was broken. |-|TRTF3= Chica comes back once again, as a major antagonist in The Return to Freddy's 3. 28 years later after Fredbear's Family Diner shut down, she was found by the Phone Buddies at the location and stored at the second floor of Fazbear Fantasy Land for future use. Appearance Chica seems to reuse her TRTF 2 model albeit now having new textures and being a lot more withered this time. Chica is as said earlier, really withered this time. Her arms and legs are ripped up. She has exposed endoskeleton hands. She only has two toes this time. Her body appears to be much bigger, possibly beign the biggest out of the animatronics. She has four tufts of hair instead of three. She appears to be burnt, making her look a bit green, but she is still yellow if looked at closely. Her beak appears to have more teeth and seems to be bigger. Behaviour Chica starts in CAM 06. She then moves to CAM 03. She will then appear in the west office hallway and the player has to use the Signal Corrupt on the system panel or she jumpscares the player. Trivia *Just like the 1st and 2nd game, she is of course, still haunted by BFP. *She has one of the shortest paths in the game. |-|TRTF4= Chica is now, completely inactive in The Return to Freddy's 4, in a similar fashion to both, Foxy and Vigo, as she is heavily implied to have not survived the destruction of Fazbear Fantasy Land. However, she isn't completely absent from the game, Chica's dismantled head can be seen laying on the floor in CAM 04. Other than that, Chica has no special appearances in TRTF 4, the only other being the Chica child (who later went on to possess her) wearing a yellow shirt, in the Night 3 minigame, being murdered by Vincent. Other than that, Chica doesn't appear anywhere at all in TRTF 4. She has now been replaced by either, Sally or Koly. Appearance Chica seems to retain her same exact model from the third game. The only remaining part of Chica is now, her empty head, albeit missing a lower jaw. Other than that, no other parts of Chica survived the destruction of Fazbear Fantasy Land. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's Classic Gameplay Output jNXdLp.gif|Chica, Freddy Fazbear, and Bonnie in the title screen. Show Stage All.png|Chica with Bonnie and Freddy Fazbear on the Show Stage. 686.png|Chica with Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, and The Puppet on the Show Stage. Show_Stage_Bonnie_Missing.png|Same, but Bonnie's gone 683.png|Chica and Bonnie on the show stage. Note that her left hand is missing. Dining Area Chica.png|Chica in the Dining Area. 669.png 663.png Vent Pizza.png|Chica in the Ceiling Vent. 150.png|Chica at the right side of The Office. output_5sYlVv.gif|Chica in The Office. Chica's_jumpscare_TRTF.gif|Chica's jumpscare. Night1.png|Chica in the Custom Night screen. Output u6nQOx.gif|Chica during a cutscene Minigames Chicaslump.png|Chica's sprite as seen in the "8/5/12/16/13/5" minigame. The Return to Freddy's 2 Final Fredbears.png|Chica with Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie, as they appeared in the Fredbear's Family Diner newspaper article. ShowStage.jpg|Chica with Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie on the Show Stage. Chicapartyroom1.png|Chica in the Party Room 1. 882.png|Chica standing outside The Office. Chicatrtf2screamer.gif|Chica's jumpscare. 182 by thesitcixd-d8oz5iv (1).png|Chica with Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie, as they appeared in the background of the Night 5 ending. Bandicam_2015-08-22_11-04-04-667.jpg|Chica with Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie in the old background of the Custom Night ending. Max.jpg|Chica's icon in the Custom Night Menu. Chica_poster_recreation_fnaf3_by_gabrielartdesigns-d8twaee.png|A poster of chica seen in TRTF 2. Poster_2.png|A poster of Chica and Bonnie standing together. Demo 3265.png|Chica with Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie, as they appeared in the old Fredbear's Family Diner newspaper article. Cd-RflvUEAAHZqa.jpg|Chica with Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie on the Show Stage. 410.png|Chica with Freddy Fazbear on the Show Stage. 389.png|Chica with Bonnie on the Show Stage. 11-0.png|Chica alone on the Show Stage. 125-0.png|Chica in the Party Room 1. 260.png|Chica standing outside The Office. Output hezLJ4.gif|Chica's jumpscare. 737-0.png|Chica's icon in the Custom Night Menu. 735 preview.png|Chica with Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie in the old background of the Custom Night ending. Alpha 141.png|Chica with Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie on the Show Stage. alphastagebonniegone.png|Chica with Freddy Fazbear on the Show Stage. alphastagefreddygone_1.png|Chica with Bonnie on the Show Stage. 518.png|Chica with Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie on the Show Stage, as seen in the Last Alpha. Notice that Freddy's face was changed. 562-0.png|Chica with Freddy Fazbear on the Show Stage, as seen in the Last Alpha. ChicaPartyRoomAlpha.png|Chica staring at the camera in the Party Room 1. ChicaOfficeAlpha.png|Chica standing outside The Office. Chica's jumpscare TRTF.gif|Chica's jumpscare. The Return to Freddy's 3 Gameplay ChicaCam6.gif|Chica on the CAM 06 room. ChicaCam3.gif|Chica on the CAM 03 room. TRTF3ChicaOffice.gif|Chica standing outside The Office. 185.gif|Chica's jumpscare Captura de pantalla (307).png|Chica's full body, as seen in the Extras Menu. K1__Gb-HE8D9QrsZTUCyJQXS7p26JMEgTnR8-qOeCcE.png|A Chica plush that is unlocked after beating the "FBP" in a certain order. Chica_Poster.jpg|A poster of Chica seen in TRTF 3. Bonnie_and_Chica_Poster.jpg|A poster of Chica with Bonnie standing next to her seen in TRTF 3. Chica_Drawing.jpg|A Chica drawing. Minigames Fredcast2.png|Chica with Freddy and Bonnie all standing on-stage, as seen in the Night 2 minigame. Freddcast.png|Same sprite, now all of the animatronics have glowing white eyes. 20171021 152223.gif|Chica in The A past to remember Minigame. Bitchicamask.png|Chica's mask as seen in the "Happiest Moment of My Life" minigame. The Return to Freddy's 4 Kittycam4.png|Chica's head seen in Cam 04 with Kitty FazCat and a Foxy plush. The Return to Freddy's 5 88.png|Chica's body parts, as seen in the Teaser Game 1 of TRTF5. Stage6.jpg|Chica, Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie on the Show Stage in the "Father & Son" Minigame. Stage6blood.jpg|The same image, but the animatronics appear to be covered in blood output_vtkexn.gif|Chica's sprite in "The horrible truth..." Minigame. TvTable.gif|Chica, among others, seen on Fredbear's Family Diner's commercial in the first cutscene. chica mask.png|Chica's mask that appears in the "Die alone..." Ending. ChicaPlush.png|Chica's plush in the Special Ending of TRTF5. |-|Audio= The Return to Freddy's Classic The scream that Chica emits when killing the player. WARNING: LOUD! The Return to Freddy's 2 The screech Chica emits when killing the player WARNING: LOUD! The Return to Freddy's 3 The sound Chica emits when killing the player WARNING: LOUD! External links * [http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Chica Chica on Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki.] Category:Characters Category:Canon characters Category:Animatronics Category:Females Category:TRTF Classic Category:TRTF2 Category:TRTF3 Category:TRTF4 Category:TRTF: Chapter One Category:TRTF Volume 1 Category:TRTF Volume 2 Category:TRTF SAGA Reboot